Shrek SuperSlam
Windows |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 2, Xbox, GameCube, Nintendo DS, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance }} Shrek SuperSlam is a fighting video game featuring characters from the Shrek film series. Plot The plot focuses on Shrek and his friends telling the Dronkeys their own stories to put them to sleep, after one of them inadvertently destroys the family's storybook. Overview Shrek SuperSlam is 3D multiplayer fighting game. The game features three multiplayer modes: "King of the Hill", "Melee", and "Slammageddon". In "King of the Hill", the object of the game is to stay atop of a hill the longest, while opponents try and knock each other off. The first player to reach 30 points wins. The longer the player stay on the hill, the more points she/he receive. In "Melee", the objective is to earn as many slam points within a two minute time period. For attack, a word bank that says "Slam" will fill up. Once the bank has filled up, the player can unleash a Slam Attack which can hit multiple opponents. For each opponent who's hit, the player will receive a Slam Point, but if a player get slammed, they'll lose one. The player with the most slam points after the time limit stops wins. In "Slammageddon", each single attack counts as a Slam. But, if a player manage to get a 'Max Slam Juice' potion in Slammageddon match and hit the opponent(s) with your slam, nothing happens. Every character has a "Slam" attack. Slams all have different effects. For example, Shrek's Green Storm attack will send his opponents flying as he undergoes flatulence and Pinocchio's nose extends and he flies towards enemies in an attempt to strike them. Cast * Michael Gough as Shrek, The Big Bad Wolf * Mark Moseley as Donkey * Holly Fields as Princess Fiona * André Sogliuzzo as Puss in Boots * Conrad Vernon as Gingy * Cody Cameron as Pinocchio * James Arnold Taylor as Prince Charming, Humpty Dumpty * Nolan North as Quasimodo * Tara Strong as Dronkey, Lil Witch, Little Red Riding Hood, Unicorn * Max Koch as Gnome, Black Knight, Cyclops * John Kassir as Announcer Reception (GC) 73.54% (PC) 69.89% (PS2) 68.81% (DS) 59.27% (GBA) 52% | MC = (Xbox) 71/100 (GC) 70/100 (PC) 69/100 (PS2) 67/100 (GBA) 58/100 (DS) 56/100 | EuroG = 3/5 | GSpot = 6.9/10 (PC) 6.6/10 (DS) 6.5/10 | GameZone = (Xbox) 8.3/10 (PS2) 7.8/10 (GC) 7.6/10 (PC) 7/10 (DS) 6.5/10 | IGN = 7/10 (DS) 4.5/10 | NGC = (GC) 65% (DS) 59% | OPM = | OXMUK = 7/10 | PALGN = 6/10 | PCGUS = 66% | TX = 8.2/10 }} Shrek SuperSlam was met with average to somewhat mixed reception. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 74% and 71 out of 100 for the Xbox version; 74% and 70 out of 100 for the GameCube version; 70% and 69 out of 100 for the PC version; 69% and 67 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version; 59% and 56 out of 100 for the DS version; and 52% and 58 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version. References External links *Official website *Activision page * Category:Shrek video games Category:2005 video games Category:GameCube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Video games scored by Kevin Manthei Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Xbox games Category:Windows games Category:Versus fighting games